


Easy peasy

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [26]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dildos, Does this count as masturbation???, F/M, Halloween, I WILL fuck a ghost, Masturbation, NSFW, October, Other, Porn, Possession, Praise Kink, Smut, Vibrators, You all knew this was gonna happen, fucking a ghost, october writing challenge, oh boy here we go - Freeform, possession sex, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Ur neck get a squeezy(This fic connects to "Careful, Shortcake" and "I would never")





	Easy peasy

The kids were down in mafia town, trick or treating a few days early. 

Oh, I'd never been more grateful they weren’t on board. 

It’s been a while since Snatcher and I had made a verbal agreement as far as...intimacy (if you can even call it that) goes. 

And today’s the day. 

He’s where he normally is: sitting in Hattie’s, Bow’s, and my room, purple candles surrounding him as he reads a book on how to kill kids. 

I walk up to him, tapping his shoulder, and he’s halfway through a sentence about how the kids are bugging him when he realizes it’s me. 

He must see the nerves on my face, because his smirk only grows. 

“Oh.” 

He sets his book down, taking a look at me. I didn’t know what to wear for the occasion, so I stuck with black jeans and the deep purple tank top I'd been wearing when we’d made this deal. 

He laughs, and it’s a wicked, deep sound. “Nervous, Shortcake?” 

I cast my gaze off to the side before I clear my throat, shaking my nervousness off the best I can, and looking him in the eye. 

“Mmm-mmph.” 

I shake my head as I hum, putting on my “game face.” 

He’s...not buying it. In fact, his grin doesn’t falter as he ushers me down from our position at the top of the platform by the pillow pile. 

“Now, don’t lie to me.” He gets dangerously close to my ear, a huff of icy cold breath blowing past me as his intimidating words hit my ear. ”I’m going to be inside of you, in every sense of the word. I’m going to see every secret you’re hiding in that pretty little head of yours.” 

I can’t help the heat that rushes over my cheeks as i blush, taking his words in. 

“Are you ready?” 

I look up at him, smug and sure, looking down at me. 

I nod before answering out loud. 

“Yes.” 

His grin doesn’t falter as he leans forward, capturing my mouth in a rough kiss, a hand tangling in my hair to hold me right where I am. 

He pulls back, mouth barely an inch away from mine as he floats forward, forcing me to walk backwards until I was laid on Hattie’s bed. I shake my head, giving him a disapproving look. I’m not about to fuck him or...let him inside me on my little sister’s bed. 

He laughs heartily, leaning down over me. 

“Relax! We’re not doing any deeds on the hat brat’s bed.” He twirls a lock of my hair and he looks me over, his smug grin not leaving his face for a moment. “But possession does tend to make you a little...weak in the knees.” He laughs at his own joke, and I can’t help but laugh a little along with him. 

“But seriously! Relax your body, and relax your mind.” I nod before taking a deep breath, shutting my eyes, and focus on relaxing my limbs one at a time. 

“Very good,” He praises, his hand dropping the lock of my hair before his hand moves to intertwine his fingers with mine. “Here we go.” 

He takes a deep breath and lowers himself. 

He told me that it would feel strange, and he wasn’t lying. His body presses against mine, and when he fazes through me, a static noise rings in my ears. My eyes shoot open at the sensation. It’s not unplesent, but it’s not fun either. My vision dulls and my head swims, and my lungs feel heavy as my heart rate increases. 

I get endlessly dizzy. 

I feel as though I'm falling. 

I black out. 

\--- 

When I come to, the first thing I do is shoot up in the bed, looking around wildly, examining my hands, and taking a deep breath. 

I don’t...feel any different. 

“Snatch?” I call softly, standing on shaky legs as walking to the center of the room before I lose control of my legs. 

I stand still. 

“I’m right here, shortcake!” 

I clasp my hands over my mouth in shock before I lower them. 

His voice came from my mouth. 

“It..it worked!” I exclaim as my legs carry me to the top of the landing above all the pillows, looking down into the plush ocean. 

“Of course it worked!” He exclaims, stretching. “You doubted me?” He teases, my head tilting down to gaze at my chest. “It’s been a while since I inhabited one of these. A body, I mean.” 

He positions us on the diving board, turning us to the left slightly before leaping into the pillow pile, moving down to a secret hideaway I have down there. It’s where I keep important things. Like my diary, extra clothes, family photos, 

“Sex toys?!” 

He asks excitedly, my thoughts available to him. Oh yeah, he’s gonna know all my secrets, isn’t he? 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” 

We fall into the secret area, which is lit by battery-powered candles. “They’re in...” We walk to a shelf, examining the boxes carefully lined and put away. “This one,” A finger ghosts (ha) over the lid of a shoebox tucked behind a pile of clothes. “Right?” 

His tone tells me he already knows the answer. 

He turns...our body? Yes, I suppose for now It counts as “our” body. Anyway, he turns our body to a full-length mirror I hung on the wall, looking me up and down. 

My body looks the same, save for the smile plastered on my face and golden yellow irises that shine in the dim light. I won’t lie, it’s a little exciting to have him do this to...me? Us? Himself? Let’s go with me, just for clarity’s sake. 

He takes control of my arms, running my hands over my chest, waistline, and hips, humming in approval. 

“What should I do to you first?” He muses, eyes flicking up and down my body’s frame. “How about we start...” Hands fly up to my chest, cupping my breasts through the tank top before dragging the straps down my shoulders teasingly. “Right here?” 

I feel an involuntary sigh leave me as the tank top is drug down and my chest is exposed. 

He laughs darkly, taking another step towards the mirror as he gazes hungrily over my chest. 

I’d put on a deep purple bra with a little golden bow before this began, and I have the matching panties on right now. 

I feel myself become absolutely soaked. I suppose his arousal translates to mine, since he’s possessing me and all. 

Glad he likes it. 

“Ohhohohoh, shortcake. You are too good to me.” 

He sounds giddy. Like a kid on Christmas when they open that present their parents swore they hadn’t gotten for them. 

Hands eagerly feel up my chest, and seeing as I still had control of my torso, i lean into the touch. 

“S-snatch,” I huff, squeezing my thighs together as I become more and more desperate for friction between my legs. 

My voice is ripped away from me as he takes it over, a wicked laugh leaving him – er, me. 

“You wanna move to the main event already?” He takes control of my body completely, walking over to the shoebox and taking it from the shelf. He removes the lid, and I squeak in embarrassment. It’s one thing to think about him finding these, but it’s a whole other ballgame to see him actually finding them. 

“Oh, wow.” He sifts through the toys. Vibrators big and small, dildos, clit sucking toys, and the like. 

“What can I say?” I respond awkwardly as he pulls a long vibrating dildo from the box. It’s royal purple, surprise, surprise. “It gets lonely out in space.” 

He grunts in agreement, shutting the box before putting it on the ground and placing the toy on top. 

“Well, seeing as our excitement is clearly evident,” He unbuttons my pants unceremoniously, kicking them off before taking in the fact that my panties match my bra. “Oh, how cute-” he mutters offhandedly before continuing. “I suppose I can put an end to that squirming of yours!” 

A hand slides down under the waistband of the purple and gold panties, fingers moving along my slick opening, coating them before pulling them back out, taking a look at them in the low candlelight. 

He spreads my fingers apart, a low, almost villainous chuckle filling the space as he watched my arousal string between them. My body shivers. 

“You really are wet, aren’t you? 

I stay silent – mainly because he has control of my mouth right now. 

He raises the two fingers up to my mouth, a low chuckle leaving him as he feels my heartbeat quicken. 

“Go ahead,” He gives me control of my mouth again to allow me to suck my own fingers clean while he watches through my own eyes. I can hear his praises in my head as my other hand – which he is also controlling – moves to pull my panties down, eyes never leaving my frame. 

“Well, heeeellooo!” 

His exclamation rings out through my head as my mouth pops off of my fingers. I’m completely clean shaven – did it just for the occasion – and my wetness is literally running down my thighs. 

Now that he has control of my mouth again, it curls into a devious smile as I sit, my legs spreading out in front of me. I have a perfect view of everything between my legs. And fuck, when I say I'm dripping, I mean there’s already a puddle on the floor. Jesus. 

“Well, that’s how it goes, you know.” Snatch’s voice is very ‘that’s that’ as he grabs the royal purple toy and turns it on. The hum of the vibrator is nearly silent, thank goodness. 

“Two consciousnesses, twice the arousal.” 

His voice is low and predatory as he’s talking, sweat running down the backs of my calves in anticipation as he begins to lower the toy. 

“Now, I'm partial to strangulation, but if you don’t want to come close to dying, shortcake, you’d better speak up.” 

He gives me the opportunity to speak. 

Hmm. 

Choking? 

I could go for some choking. 

I remain silent, much to his approval. 

He presses the vibrator to my clit, and my entire body jolts. 

“Good girl.” 

My unoccupied hand comes up to the base of my throat, barely trailing my fingers over my skin. Every touch he drags over me leaves goosebumps in its wake, my legs now trembling. 

“Oh, you like that, huh? When I tell you you’re a good girl?” 

I roll my hips against the vibrator in response, and he silently retaliates by pressing it harder into me. He moves it in the smallest circle over my clit before moving the still-vibrating head of the toy downwards to my entrance. 

He barely presses the head inside, moaning outright at how it feels. When I cum, so does he. But he knows that. 

His dark chuckle rings throughout my head as my occupied hand moves up my chest, coming to rest at the base of my throat, my fingers splayed over my skin. 

It’s surreal to watch... 

To know that HE’S watching, too, is just-! 

I can’t help but clench around the toy as he presses it further into me, the expression on my face a mix of my pleasure and his amusement. 

“C’mon, Y/n.” I buck against the toy, needing him to just fuck me with it already. “What’s the matter?” He’s teasing now as I feel my own hand, which is no longer under my control, apply gentle pressure to my throat. 

“Ghost got your tongue?” 

The toy is suddenly filling me to the hilt, the vibrations rumbling deep inside me, a moan leaving me – while it still could, that is. The hand around my throat tightens, and a strangled groan leaves him. Fuck, that shouldn’t be hot. It shouldn’t be hot to watch myself in the mirror like this, those golden glowing eyes meeting mine like they are. 

I lay back onto a mound of pillows, still watching myself as I lift my hips, allowing the hand that was still holding onto the toy to begin to slowly pump it in and out of me. 

The hand on my throat loosens slightly, and I gasp for air, the vibrations forcing sweat to run down the backs of my legs as I watch the toy’s thrusts get rougher and rougher with every thrust. He holds the thing deep inside me so the vibrations reach the deepest parts of me. 

I make a guttural sound that I just don’t recognize, pressing my hips downward, trying to get every bit of friction from the vibrator, the constant pressure of the hand he controlled on my throat making my head swim. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” 

A rough thrust, and a low moan from him rings out through the air. 

“Come on, shortcake.” 

The pressure in my lower abdomen is red-hot. I just need- 

He presses the vibrating head of the synthetic dick right against my g-spot, increasing the intensity and holding it there, the hand he’s using to choke me tightening as the band inside me snaps. 

I give a strangled cry, or try to, and I come, my walls clenching down on the toy and keeping it exactly where it is. 

My lungs scream for air as my eyes roll back into my head, my entire body spasming as I listen to his moans that echo in my head. 

He retracts the hand from my throat, and I gasp for air, still rolling my hips as the now-free hand moved to quickly rub my clit, working me through my orgasm. 

His and my moans are both audible, the both of them coming straight from my mouth. 

I’m unable to speak as the toy continues buzzing inside me, but he’s able to regain control of his voice. 

“That’s a good girl.” 

His husky voice giving me praise forces a shudder to rip through my body, the sensations all too much for me. 

I pass out, and the last thing I hear is the buzzing of the toy and his dominant growl and laugh. 

*** 

I awake in the pillow pool, my clothes returned to me. (Actually, I'm wearing some oversized shirt I've never seen before. Looks old, though. 

Snatcher’s wrapped around me like a snake, his torso lying by my side, his eyes shut. 

I snuggle closer, wrapping an arm around his middle and relaxing against him.

"Hey," I start, my voice hoarse and my body sore. 

"Hey there." A cold hand is placed softly over my neck, which is about as sore as the rest of me. 

"'M all bruised up, aren't I?" I look up at him, snuggling into the shirt I was wearing. He nods, a sinister look on his face. 

"And, if I may, you bruise up beautifully, my darling." 

I hum happily, relaxing against the mound of pillows, embracing his rare warmth. 

I learn later that the shirt he'd dressed me in was one of his from...before. He told me it had been his favorite. He asks me to keep it. 

But of course, that doesn't matter for now. What matters is the siren song of sleep that claims me after a few short minutes. 

And the peace that comes with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I added the choking thing just so I could add a "Friends" quote that cracks me up.


End file.
